enduranceondkfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonna Mannion
Jonna Danielle Mannion (age 22) was born on November 10, 1988 in Tucson, Arizona. At age four, she was placed in a strictly religious home for care. At age 9, she was adopted by a social worker, she was raped when she was 13 and at age 18, she was kicked out of the house by her caseworker. She is five feet and five inches tall. Endurance Jonna was chosen to be on the first season of Endurance in 2002, when she was 13. In the partner mission, she made a list of who would be paired with who. She was eventually paired with Aaron Thornburg on the blue team. After winning the first two missions, she sent gray team to the temple with green to get rid of green, but it backfired and gray was sent home. Max then left a nasty note for Jonna that said, "Give this to the next team you want to betray." The next three missions were won twice by yellow and once by red, but as blue, red, and yellow were in an alliance, she never received the samadhi or was sent to temple. In the mission "Eruption", blue team once again won, and ended up sending orange home. In the next mission, "House of Cards", green team won and gave the blue team the samadhi. However, blue overcame the samadhi and ended up sending green home instead. Blue then won the next two missions(and switched their trip to Africa to green's Amazon), putting them in the final two. In the battle for red's piece, blue lost to yellow, but in the finale, blue team beat the yellow team and became the first ever Endurance champions. In the reunion, pictures and clips were shown from their trip to the Amazon. The Real World The Real World: Cancun 'Jonna was a part of the cast for the twenty-second season of MTV's ''The Real World. The season premiered on June 24, 2009. MTV describe her as: :Jonna is the roommate with the boyfriend back home. This multi-racial beauty swears from day one that she'll remain true, but how long before the temptations of Cancun get the better of her? The guys hope it doesn't take long. Even though Jonna's is just 19, she had a rough life. When she was four, she was put into foster care and lived with a strict religious family. At nine she was adopted by her caseworker who kicked her out of the house when she was 18. At age 14 she was raped, by a family member of her adoptive family. Not one to let her past get the best of her, Jonna dreams of making people feel better about themselves by being a successful hairdresser. Jonna is trying to stay focused and shake her promiscuous past, but she can't help flirting, which turns on the guys in the house and pisses off the girls. But she doesn't much care. Her biggest struggle in Cancun will be keeping up her relationship back home; luckily Jonna has roommate Derek, her friend and co-worker from Tempe, to keep her in check. Other Shows, Video Clips and MTV Real World/ Road Rules Challenges Jonna was scheduled to make an appearance on the 19th installment of the Real World/Road Rules Challenge, Fresh Meat 2. However, she lost her passport immediately before departing and was not permitted to leave the country, instead being replaced by Evelyn Smith. '''LMFAO- LA LA LA (Music Video) She was feautured as a dancer in this video. Rehab: Party at the Hard Rock Hotel Joined Rehab: Party at the Hard Rock Hotel in its third season as a cocktail server. 'The Challenge: Rivals '''After having to turn down MTV's first offer to be a part of "Freshmeat 2" because she unable to locate her passport, Jonna was offered another chance to be a part of "The Challenge". She accepted, and was partnered with her rival, Jasmine Reynaud, from "The Real World: Cancun". In where both of them were sent into 3 elimination rounds for being rookies, they sent two pairs home. But sadly, they didn't succeed on the last one and were the last pair of girls to go home before the finale. MTV describes her and Jasmine as: :''Hailing from the wild, booze-fueled Real World: Cancun, Jonna drove the boys crazy with her piercing eyes and flirty attitude. But this didn't always sit well with the other female housemates, some of whom saw her as a shady temptress. Jonna plans on starting her Challenge career by pushing boys to the side and focusing on the money. But things might get complicated when she discovers that her partner will be a hot-tempered, boy-crazy competitor. Jonna's first outing in the Challenge might prove to be a rocky affair. 'The Challenge: Battle of the Seasons (2012) '''is the twenty-third season of the MTV reality television game show,The Challenge, and followsBattle of the Exes. It takes place in Bodrum, Turkey and Namibia. Former cast members from select seasons of MTV's ''The Real World, as well as Fresh Meat, Fresh Meat II and the Spring Break Challenge will be competing, with the hope of winning a piece of the $250,000 grand prize. The season premiered on September 19, 2012. MTV describe her and teammates as: :''Team Cancun enters Battle of the Seasons confident that they are the most unified team in the game, claiming that they've grown as close as a family. Having been outsmarted by Wes on Fresh Meat II, former NFL punter and current male model CJ is out to prove he's no chump, vowing, "Just because you model doesn't mean you have to be dumb. I can be a model, but I can be smart in my own ways." Joining CJ is Derek, who after being eliminated first on Cutthroat, is eager to show his team that he has what it takes to compete. Rounding out the team are former Rivals Jonna and Jasmine, who have promised to squash their habitual bickering to unite as teammates. But with these two hot-tempered vixens, anything is possible. However, Jonna has little time for Jasmine when she cuddles up with a hunky player (Zach Nichols) on an opposing team, a move that could infuriate other competitors. But opposing teams beware because, as Jasmine warns, "Anyone messes with my family, they're in for a rude awakening!" Will Cancun's close-knit bond carry them through to the end? Or will political backlash tear this team apart? 54556787.png 23546778.png `1234.png 8896555.png 564311.png|Jonna Mannion and Zach Nichols 234656778.png|Team Cancun 234546789.png 334546757.png|Jonna Mannion and Zach Nichols 12244.png 32465677.png 23456789.png 34343557.png 355456.png 45667.png 2232.png 112345.png 21434689.png 231425667.png tumblr_md6xm2nLrv1rqqweno1_1280.jpg 12123.png 123223456.png|Jonna Mannion and Deena Jersey Shore 3454678.png 12324567.png 2324545.png 233454567.png 3557890-0.png 2345459.png 5456678990.png 54546567879.png 322254356.png 55678708990.png 22342453.png 23434578.png 43547989.png 3465787989.png 546678.png `112466.png tumblr_mbl69hXbMe1rir6w2o1_400.jpg 334367.png 3435667.png 45467.png 45675778.png 567778.png 356566.png 223454566.png 434354656.png '' Category:Endurance Players